


He's hurting me

by Angsty_Dorito



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Human Bill Cipher, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Dorito/pseuds/Angsty_Dorito
Summary: "Its not his fault I made him lose his temper, I should know better not to talk to loud."-Bill overhears his neighbour, Dipper, being abused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "He's hurting me" by Maria Mena and I thought of this? 
> 
> Its short n kinda sad but i hope its alright
> 
> :)

Bill flinched, hearing another sound of glass smashing against the wall connecting his and his neighbours apartment, followed by more screaming. 

"I-i'm sorry, Nate, Please!"

His neighbour had been trying to keep his partner quiet and calm for well over an hour now, probably so that they wouldn't wake up the neighbours and worry them. Too late.

The blond glanced at his phone, which read '3:14 am' and sighed.

This had been going on for a month or so. He would be woken up around 2 am almost every night by 'Nate' screaming and throwing things, and his neighbor crying loudly.

He's thought about calling the police, but he's heard the threats spat at his neighbour about positively killing him if he called anyone for help. So Bill decided against it.

Bill flinched again, hearing a loud thump against the wall and slump to the floor. Feeling a tear slide down his cheek when he realised it was the sound of his neighbor being thrown against the wall. He's never seen nor met his neighbour, he just knew his name was Dipper and that he most likely didnt do anything to deserve what 'Nate' was doing to him. No one deserves it.

As if on cue with his thoughts, there was more yelling.

"Stop crying you fucking bitch, god. You know you deserve this, you're a worthless piece of shit who needs to learn how to fucking obey."

Followed by shuffling and another loud thump against the wall. He didnt hear the body slump to the floor, so he guessed that he was being held there. 

A couple seconds passed before he heard anything again. 

"You're pathetic. I'll be back later tonight, I expect you to be more well-behaved by then."

Silence.

And then the sound of Dipper slumping to the floor before the door opened and slammed shut. Followed by more silence. And then the faint sound of crying.


	2. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The quiet scares me, 'cause it screams the truth."
> 
> -
> 
> Dippers POV of what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i made a second part, and its longer! Yay .

Two years.

Two years ago today, Dipper met Nate.

Like any cliché love story, they hit it off very quickly and started dating. 

7 months into the relationship, Nate hit dipper.  
Dipper shrugged it off, Nate was stressed. Its not his fault.

9 months into the relationship, Nate brought someone else home. Dipper was furious, and threatened to leave. 

Nate had hit him again. 

There was no promises of It never happening again. Just a hard glare from Nate and apologies flowing from Dippers mouth.

One year.

One year ago today, Dipper got Nate a cake for their one year anniversary. Said cake was thrown to the ground followed by mumbles of "anniversaries are stupid" and "why would anyone wanna celebrate spending a whole year with someone, much less with someone like you." Before Nate left the house.

5 months ago Dipper was found 2 blocks from his apartment covered in bruises and blood his clothes torn.

He refused to go to the hospital so he was escorted back to his apartment.

When Nate saw him he rolled his eyes and yanked him inside before slamming the door shut.

Whoever had helped him get home had left before they could hear the cries from Dipper and screams from Nate.

3 months ago Dipper heard there was a new neighbour moving in next door. He wasn't allowed out of the apartment to meet him though. 

he hoped the new neighbour would hear his cries for help.

 

Today.

Today was Dipper and Nate's 2 year anniversary. Dipper knew better than to comment on that. Choosing instead to stay quiet.

He wasn't feeling well, he felt quite 'out of it.' So when Nate leaned in for a kiss, he subconsciously moved away.

He saw the anger in Nates eyes before he realised what he did wrong. 

"Dipper, what did I say about avoiding my affections? do i have to MAKE you understand again? Hm?" Nate had said, surprisingly calm.

"N-no Nate, I'm sorry." Dipper spoke, casting his eyes to the floor.

Nate made a sound of disapproval before tilting Dippers chin up so their eyes met.

"You know to make eye contact when speaking to me why are you being so disobedient today?"

"I dont know. I'm sorry."

"Don't lie to me Dipper." He growled, causing Dipper to tense up.

"Um, do you love me?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"W-well, we've been together 2 years now, um, its our anniversary actually, and y-youve only told me you love me once." Dipper mumbled, visibly shaking.

"Thats a stupid question. I've dealt with you two years, isn't that enough?"

"Y-yes. But-" Dipper was cut off by a warning hand at his throat.

"Choose your next words carefully." He was warned. 

The brunet gulped.

"Well, I don't feel like you love me anymore." He whispered. There was a dark chuckle before the hand around his throat tightened. 

"What if I don't? What would you do about it? Leave? We both know you have nowhere to go. But, if it makes your pathetic heart happy, yeah, sure, I love you."

It was quiet for a moment before Dipper nodded. Nate pulled his hand away, casting an annoyed glance at the boy before standing up.

"Come on, we're going somewhere tonight"

-

in hindsight, Dipper should have known he'd screw everything up. 

They got home about 2 am. Nate quickly opening the door before shoving Dipper inside and storming to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. 

Dipper stayed in place, preparing himself for what he knew was about to happen. 

Shrinking in on himself at the sound of a cup being slammed down onto the table, he slowly drew his gaze up to Nate.

"What the fuck, Dipper." He spoke calmly. Dipper went to answer before he was cut off again by Nate stalking over to him and grabbing his wrist.

"I told you not to talk to anyone. I told you to stay with me. I told you to listen. Is that too much for your pathetic brain to understand?" He yelled, getting louder with every word.

"B-but Nate, he's the one who came up to m-"

"I don't care! You keep your head down and don't speak to anyone who talks to you because you know youre not allowed to talk to anyone but me. You know that angers me. And you know you don't like when I'm angry!"

Each word was spat into his face, the grip on his wrist getting tighter. Dipper nodded, fighting back his tears.

"I-im sorry." he whispered. "It won't happen again."

"You always say that, but what happens? you fucking do it again. You don't listen!"

Nate continued yelling, ignoring Dippers constant pleas to be quieter and his obnoxious crying.

The sudden sound of a water glass hitting the wall behind him caused Dippers mantra of pleas to stop, realising Nate had moved away from him. 

"Why can't you just listen? Why are you so fucking disobedient?"

"I-im sorry! Nate please!" He pleaded again. 

Nate shook his head, stepping towards Dipper again, causing Dipper to take a step back, which was a mistake.

Nate paused for a second before moving quick and grabbing Dippers shoulders, shoving him into the wall behind him. 

The younger let out a cry of pain, slumping to the floor as the pain shot across his back.

"Stop crying you fucking bitch, you know you deserve this. Youre a worthless piece of shit and you need to learn how to fucking obey!"  
Nate spat before picking Dippers body up again and shoving him into the wall, keeping him there this time by holding an arm to his throat.

Dipper held his cry back this time, but tears continued to fall freely down his cheeks.

"P-please" he choked out before deciding not to continue. 

"What?" Nate growled, lessening the pressure on Dippers throat. "What do you want now?"

"Please, please just give me a straight answer." Dipper gulped. "Do you love me at all?"

There was quiet.

Dipper hated the quiet, because it screamed the truth. 

"Youre pathetic. I'll be back later tonight.I expect you to be more well-behaved by then."

Dipper nodded and fell to the floor again when he was let go. 

He watched Nate grab his coat and keys before leaving and slamming the door behind him. He waited a couple more seconds before he started crying again.

Why has no one called the cops? 

Surely SOMEONE has heard what's been going on.

Maybe Nate was right.

Dipper must truly be worthless, if no one cared enough to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again any feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is my first ever posted story, sorry if it sucks, but maybe I'll write more to it sometime?
> 
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
